powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Belti
Sandra Belti (サンドラ・ベルテ) is a character from the Power Instinct series. Mentioned in official sources from the first Power Instinct game. She makes her debut as playable character in Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Sandra was voiced by Hirano Mai. About Sandra Grand mother of Angela Belti. She went to visit her younger sister Elizabeth who told her about the fighting tournament that is going to be celebrated in commemoration of the Senzo Kuyou. She never was interested in participating in any fighting tournaments before, but after hearing the rumor that the initiator of the Goketsuji lineage; Shinjuro Goketsuji (who would be 300 years old if is still alive) is going to be present in the festival Senzo Kuyou, she becomes determined to find if this is true and if it is, she wants to learn the secret of his longevity. Sandra has a severe personality to others, but is self-indulgent. Super Sandra *See Super Sandra Special Moves *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Ventaglio di Roma']] (Roman Fan Swing) - Sandra opens her fan and performs a wide upward swing. If it hits, the opponent is tossed away. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Mela Regalo']] (Apple Gift) - Sandra opens her grimoire and red apples are thrown out of it. Few moments later, the apples explode in a bright fiery flash. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Lontano Andare']] (Go Away)- Sandra will strike the opponent using her umbrella hitting him/her one time, but if the attack is performed using strong punch the umbrella will open up knocking the oppponent away. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'What are you Watching ']]-Sandra will jump in the air and lift her skirt while trying to grab the enemy with her legs. If she hits the opponent she will stomp the enemy's head to finally grab him/her with her legs to slam him/her against the ground. *'Thunder Breast' - Sandra will use her hair as whip in shape of a hand. If the hand catch the enemy then, Elizabet will put him/her between her breast and then she will begin to inflate her breast pressing the opponent with them until she transforms into her younger self. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Cambiamento Scalpello']](Chisel Change)- Sandra opens her grimoire and launches a greenish flame projectile, which damages opponent and turns him into a flea for a short period of time. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Cambiamento Granchio']] (Transformation - Crab) - Sandra does a handstand and transforms her legs into crab's legs. She then moves towards opponent, hitting him with her transformed legs multiple times before transforming back. *[[Sandra's Attack List|'Ottimo Sentimento']](Great Feeling)- Sandra will inflate her body as a balloon and will begin to float and spin around the stage hitting the enemy in the process Music Theme Eli-San No Shitsuji(エリサンの執事): Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Related Characters Angela Belti: Grand daughter Elizabeth Belti: Younger sister Trivia * Both Elizabeth and Sandra's designs bear a resemblance to the twins Zeniba and Yubaba from of Spirited Away, who are also witches. Category: Characters Category: Female characters Category: Transformable characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Goketsuji descendants